Aokaga un jour de pluie
by Zizanai
Summary: Os -Kagami et aomine un jour de pluie


**Je regarde un match de basket en rediffusion, j'entends la pluie cogner a la fenêtre, j'avais prévus d'aller sur le terrain de basket afin de me défouler mais à cause de cette fichue pluie impossible de sortir. J'essaie de m'occuper mais je m'ennuie, je me sens seul parfois dans ce grand appart, Alex mon mentor au basket, ma seconde mère pour moi et repartis depuis une semaine au states .Au moins quand elle est là il y a une bonne ambiance et on s'ennuie jamais à la maison, même si je me plains souvent de son fâcheuse habitude de se mettre à poil dans l'appart, sa fais partis d'elle et puis je m'y suis habituer maintenant. Mais là elle n'est pas la et je m'ennuie. J'éteins la télé de toutes façon j'avais déjà vu ce match. Je décide d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude sa me changeras les idées du moins j'espère. Je suis sous ma douche quand j'entends quelqu'un sonner à la porte.**

 **-Putain mais c'est qui ? Et comme par hasard quand je suis sous la douche**

 **J'éteins l'eau, enroule une serviette autours de mes hanches et je vais ouvrir.**

 **-Et bah putain tu en mets du temps à ouvrir une porte.**

 **-Ahomine ?!**

 **-ouais ouais c'est moi bon tu me laisse entrer oui ou non ?**

 **Je me décale pour le laisser passer, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Je le regarde enlever ses chaussures, sa veste trempé puis aller s'étaler dans le canapé. Je ferme la porte puis le rejoint dans le salon.**

 **-Fais comme chez toi**

 **-T'inquiète c'est déjà fais**

 **-Je vois ça. Bon qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment s'est tu ou j'habite ?**

 **-Oh oh une question à la fois, je suis là pour te demander quelque chose. J'ai demandé à tetsu ton adresse.**

 **-Kuroko teme. Tu voulais me demander quoi ?**

 **-Tu voudrais pas aller t'habiller avant ?**

 **Je me regarde puis je vois que je suis encore avec ma serviette.**

 **-Je reviens, si tu veux boire quelque chose sert toi c'est dans le frigo.**

 **Je me dirige vers ma chambre sans attendre de réponse, j'ouvre le placard prend un t-shirt noir, un jean et un caleçon. Je m'habille puis je retourne dans le salon ou je vois aomine visiblement dans ces pensées. Je me racle la gorge pour lui signaler que je suis revenu. Il sursaute.**

 **-Putain tu m'as fait peur.**

 **-Je vois sa ) A quoi tu pensée pour être autans dans tes pensée.**

 **-A toi**

 **-Hein ?**

 **Je le regarde étonné, je pense que j'ai pas du bien entendre, pourquoi il penserai a moi ?**

 **-J' ai dit que je pensé à toi.**

 **-Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je t'ai dit non que je voulais te demander quelque chose. Alors voilà je me lance, écoute bien je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois. Je t'aime, sors avec moi.**

 **Je bug, il m'aime, pourquoi ?comment ? Depuis quand ? Trop de question ce bouscule dans ma tête je n'arrive pas à penser. Je ne comprends vraiment pas, c'est vrai on a eu des occasions de se voir depuis la fin de la Winter cup, on a joué ensemble, mangé ensemble, on s'est rapprocher je dirais même qu'on est devenu ami mais de la a ce qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime et me demande de sortir avec lui, je ne m'y attendais mais alors la pas du tout. Je réfléchis encore au pourquoi du comment quand je sens quelque chose sur mes lèvres. Quelque chose de doux, de chaud, d' cerveaux se reconnecte d'un coup et je comprends ce sont des lèvres, les lèvres d' recule d'un coup me faisant tomber sur le cu.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que**

 **-Enfin, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Comment ?**

 **-Pourquoi je t'aime ? Je sais pas à vrai dire, je me sens bien avec toi, j'ai appris à te connaitre, à t'apprécier et sans que je le sache j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour toi. Putain mais regarde-moi ça me ressemble pas, je parle comme une fille .D'habitude je ne pense cas moi, je n'aurais jamais dit de chose comme sa mais maintenant je ne pense cas toi quoi que je fasse. Ah ça m'énerve j'ai l'air complètement con. Oublie tu veux. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dis. J'y vais.**

 **Mais pensé ce bouscule, et moi qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? De l'amitié ? Non je crois pas .Alors quoi ? De l'amour ?**

 **Je le regarde se diriger vers l'entrée pour mettre ces baskets. Sans que je ne sache comment ni pourquoi je me retrouve devant lui, entre un de lui tenir le bras.**

 **-Attends**

 **-Pourquoi ? Pour que tu te moque de mes sentiments, non merci.**

 **Il essaie de retirer ma main mais je tiens bon.**

 **-putain mes lâche moi**

 **-Non**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **Au lieu de lui répondre, je le plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse, un baiser doux et amoureux. Amoureux ? Alors c'est ça, je l'aime ? J'éloigne mon visage et le regarde, je vois dans ces yeux de l'incompréhension, de l'espoir, de l'incertitude.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Oui quoi ?**

 **-Oui je veux bien sortir avec toi.**

 **Je souris, il me retourne mon sourire, puis me plaque à mon tour sur le mur en m'embrassant langoureusement, amoureusement. A bous de souffle on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre.**

 **-Je t'aime Daiki**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime Taiga.**


End file.
